The present invention concerns inflating valves of vehicle tires, and more particularly it refers to a connection for joining a valve and an extension.
The need of providing an inflating valve of a vehicle tire with an extension is encountered rather frequently, for instance when the pressure is to be checked or when access is to be provided to the valve of the internal tire in case of twin tires (inner tube, outer tire arrangement). The extension is coupled to the valve by means of a connection which is screwed on the valve in place of the closing cap and is equipped with a seal which exerts a frontal sealing action with the edge of the valve mouth. Due to the use, those seals tend to become permanently deformed, and after a relatively limited number of screwing and unscrewing operations, they no longer ensure sealing. Since the seal cannot be separated from the connection, the whole connection (or the whole extension, if it is integral with the connection) is to be replaced in order that the extension can be further used.